Dragonball GT 12: Damnation
by rylansato
Summary: Beings come to Earth to conquer it but first they have to kill its guardians. The kids of the Z fighters know they can't take this threat on alone so they have to gather the dragonballs to wish their parents back to life to help them defeat these beings.
1. The First to Fall

Dragonball GT: Damnation

Dende and Mr. Popo sat outside of the Lookout's main building. They looked a bit exhausted. After waiting 28 days for the Green Star Dragonballs to recharge in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the two of them put each star in a random location through out the Earth. Dende had found a loop hole in the Dragonballs' design. Normally it would take 28 years for all the stars to regenerate but it didn't say Earth years. He had put them in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to recharge. He found it to be a good idea to have these Dragonballs ready incase of an emergency. But so that no one could get to them all at once, he and Mr. Popo separated them around the planet. The Green Stars didn't scatter after a wish was used on them and multiple wishes could be used on them depending on the intensity of the wish and how many stars were left. The Green stars were indeed special and probably the most powerful of the different sets of Dragonballs out there. Dende wasn't even sure how many other sets were out there. The Black Stars were turned to stone when Piccolo died, the Orange stars had merged with Goku and then there were the Namekian Dragonballs that were a lot larger than the Earth Dragonballs.

Now the two Lookout inhabitants waited while Scatter trained his kids in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Scatter said he didn't plan on being in there for the entire day but he had been in there for 14 hours so far.

Scatter hopped around the never ending white area dodging energy blasts. His three kids hovered in the air above him in their Super Saiyan forms. Scatter also had powered up but he was only at level one. HE didn't bother going all the way to four. Simultaneously, the three of them bombarded their father with energy and physical attacks. Scatter did his best to dodge, block and counter the attacks. He had to admit that his kids were improving and was so close to beating him for once. The thought made him grin.

"Why are you smiling, dad?" Kakarot asked.

"So, I can do this." He said as he grabbed Kakarot and threw him into his eldest daughter, Kitsune.

What Scatter didn't expect, was Kisa coming up behind him with her hands interlocked together and hitting him on the top of his head. After the blow, Scatter did a few front hand springs to get out of range of his kids' attacks.

_They're getting better._

He looked up and saw them floating in the air side by side. His right eyebrow raised in curiosity.

_What are they up to?_

The three siblings put their hands at their hips and began to gather their ki. Blue energy formed in their hands and light shot out between their fingers.

"KAAAAAA…"Kitsune started.

"MEEEEEE…" Kakarot continued.

"HAAAAA…" Kisa said.

"MEEEEE-HAAA!" They all said in unison as they fired the blue beam at their wide eyed father.

_Damn!_

Scatter leapt out of the way just before the beam hit his location. He appeared behind the three kids and attacked them. He grabbed Kisa along with Kitsune and threw them to the ground. He then kicked Kakarot across the face and sent him down to his sisters. Scatter then put his hands to his hip and gathered his own ki energy. He began his own Kamehameha cadence.

"KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE-HAAA!"

He thrust his hands forward and sent a blue beam at the three of them. They all leapt out of the way before the beam hit and flew up to attack Scatter again. Scatter flew to the ground to avoid the attack. He landed and looked up to his children again.

"Why didn't you guys follow through and attack me when I landed?"

The three didn't say anything. That aroused Scatter's suspicion. He turned around to see his kids leaping into the air and pouncing on him. The four of them wrestled around only for Scatter to come out with Kakarot and Kitsune in his arms and Kisa on his head.

"Good job on the after image guys, but I suppose we're done for the day. Let's go home to see what mom has cooked for dinner." Scatter said.

In a desolate area far from any major city, ten figures stood on a cliff side facing the west. They all wore cloaks to hide their bodies.

"We will conquer this planet and its inhabitants." One of them said. "However, we must first kill the guardians of this planet. Scan the planet by using your ki. Search for anyone who has a strong power level."

The ten of them closed their eyes and focused their energy. In their minds, multiple red flames appeared, each one representing a person with a high power level. There were at least 15 of them. The leader slowly opened his eyes and faced his companions.

"We will eliminate all of them. Go in groups of two. Each one seems to be accompanied by another. GO!"

The ten of them leapt into the air into separate directions in five groups.

Scatter and his kids walked into their house a bit exhaustedly.

"Babe, we're home."

No answer.

The kids didn't notice but Scatter did.

"Bra?"

Scatter walked into another room and didn't see any sign of his wife. He walked outside to the back part of the house and to his surprise he saw Bra lying face down on the ground covered in blood. He ran over to her side and felt for a pulse. Nothing. Scatter's eyes widened.

_She's dead. Who did this? Why didn't I feel any rise in her power level?_

Then two beings came out of the nowhere and stood in front of Scatter. They both were about Tien's size, white hair, blood red eyes, and skin dark as the night.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"It doesn't matter who we are." One of them said. "As we speak, our comrades are taking out your friends."

Scatter sensed the power levels of his friends rising and dropping.

_He's right. I can't sense Leeta, Ion, Goten or Trunks. I can still feel Camino, Okara, and Vegeta._

At that moment, the three siblings came outside. Kisa took one look at Bra and sprinted to her.

"Mommy!" She cried.

Scatter turned around and caught his youngest daughter by the torso.

"Kitsune, Kakarot. Take Kisa and get out of here." He ordered.

"But dad…"

"No buts…go to the lookout."

The two grabbed their younger sister and pulled her, kicking and screaming out of the room. Once they were gone Scatter turned to his opponents.

"Oh, you should see the look on your face. It's priceless. I can't wait to see it when we tell you what we did to your wife when we got here."

"Yeah, we didn't kill her right off the bat. We toyed with her, ravaged her. She screamed like a whore." The other said.

Scatter didn't hesitate. His eyes widened, filled with fury and anger. He powered up all the way to Super Saiyan 4, surpassing the other three levels. He appeared next to the guy and backhanded him through a wall. The other one punched Scatter across the face and sent him into the house. Then he grabbed him by his head and threw him through the ceiling and into the sky. The two aliens took to the sky to battle Scatter.

Scatter went head to head with one of them trading punches and kicks. The other flew at him with a kick but Scatter quickly grabbed him by his ankle and threw him into his partner. Scatter put both hands above his head with his right over his left.

"MASENKO-HA!"

A yellow beam shot out but his opponents dodged the attack. They appeared on opposite sides of Scatter, grabbing him by his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. As he was hunched over, they pounded their fists into his back, sending him into the ground below.

_Even at Super Saiyan four, I'm barely doing any damage. They're really strong._

He looked over at Bra's body. He mustered up energy into his right hand and shot it at the enemy.

"DAMN YOU." He shouted.

The beam hit one of the attackers in the face. He moved around in pain, clinching his face with his hands. Then they hovered above him and opened their hands with their palms facing Scatter. White energy formed around their hands and they began to fire relentlessly. Scatter yelled out in pain as his body was being destroyed. After a few moments, the attacks stopped. The two landed near Scatter.

"He's dead." One of them said grinning.

At that moment, Scatter groaned and slowly moved. Their grins quickly left their faces. Scatter slowly crawled to his wife's side while his two attackers watched, waiting for him to do something. Once Scatter's hand was interlocked with Bra's his breathing stopped.


	2. The Mighty Have Fallen

Okara stood a bit battered and low on energy in front of the body of her dead husband; Ion. Ion had been caught off guard by these new comers and had taken him out easily. She was just as stubborn as Vegeta and refused to go out without a fight. However, this fight wasn't going to last much longer with the way things were already going. She had already at Super Saiyan level 3 and wasn't doing much damage. Ion had barely enough time to power up to 2 before he was taken out. She was glad that her daughter Kaiya was able to get away and head to the Lookout. Kaiya wasn't strong enough to fight these people yet and she'd be killed. She stood in her battle ready stance waiting for one of them to attack. They just stared at her with their red eyes. The way they stared at her made her feel inferior and she didn't like it. She'd be damned if she were to wait for them to attack she might as well attack them herself. Just as she was about to leap at them, an image shot through her mind. It was an image of Scatter lying in the dirt next to Bra. Okara's eyes widened.

_I can't sense him or Bra._

Okara tightened her fist and gritted her teeth. She leapt at her two opponents with extreme rage. One leapt to the side and the other into the air. Okara followed the one in the air and proceeded to trade kicks and punches with him. Her opponent flipped backwards and put his hands together and fired multiple energy blasts. All of the energy blasts hit Okara in the chest. Blood scented smoke poured out of her wound. She fell from the sky leaving a smoke trail behind her. Her enemy hovered over her as she struggled to lift herself up. She could barely prop herself up onto her elbows let alone to her feet. The red eyed alien opened his palm to her and fired a giant energy blast enveloping Okara.

Another pair of the red eyed, dark skinned, white haired opponents found their targets; Camino and Pan. Camino looked around for his two opponents. They would attack and when Camino attacked they'd disappear. He was worried about them going after Pan who was protecting Winry. Suddenly, Camino was kicked in the stomach and then kicked in the face. Camino struggled to his feet.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Get going Pan." Camino said.

"I can't leave you." She cried.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He replied.

Pan reluctantly pulled Winry in tighter and took to the air. Camino watched them fly off. At that moment, Camino was punched across the face and his attacker took off after Pan and Winry. The alien was only a few feet away when Camino appeared and roundhouse kicked him in the face.

"You're fight is with me, you bastard." Camino said wiping the blood from his lip.

"Fine I'll fight you for a few seconds, then kill you and then go after your family."

"You touch my family, I'll kill you."

"Empty threats."

Camino knew he wasn't going to last much longer but he had to hold them off long enough for Pan to get away. She wasn't helping any by staying. He slightly turned his head to Pan.

"Pan keep going." Camino said calmly.

The tears from Pan's eyes were jolted from her face as she nodded. She turned and flew off much to Winry's protest.

"DADDY! DADDY! WE HAVE TO HELP DADDY. DON'T LEAVE DADDY!"

Camino could hear his daughter's cries as they left. Pan flew through the skies listening to her daughter's screams and her own thoughts. Suddenly, she stopped in mid air looking straight ahead. Her sudden stop caused Winry to stop screaming and to look up at her mother's face. She held Winry with both arms out in front of her. As soon as she felt Winry stabilize herself in the air, she let go.

"Winry, you have to listen to me very carefully. I want you to go to the Lookout and wait there till I get back. Dende and Mr. Popo will be there to keep you company. Kaiya and Kisa are there too so you can play with them."

Winry nodded slowly. Pan hugged her tightly.

"Now go." Pan said.

She turned around and headed for the lookout without looking back. Once she knew that her daughter wasn't going to come back, Pan powered up to Super Saiyan and flew back to her husband's side. She got there just as he was falling from the sky. She sped down and caught him before he hit the ground. His eyes were blank and lifeless. He was already dead. The two figures appeared in front of her. Before she was able to move from her position, she was engulfed by the aliens' energy blasts.

Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta stood his ground against who appeared to be the leader of the group. Vegeta already battered and bruised did his best to keep up with his opponent.

"You're the only one left." He said. "The other fighters of this planet are dead."

Vegeta didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true. An image of Trunks and Marron lying on the ground flashed through his mind as well as Bra and that brat Scatter. His fists tightened as he grew angrier.

"No matter what you do, you'll never defeat me or my followers."

Vegeta lunged at him which surprised his dark skinned opponent. Vegeta threw a punch but the alien dodged it by merely moving his head. The alien's smile quickly faded when he felt a sharp pain come from his chest. He looked down that Vegeta had kneed him in the chest when the first attack failed. He grabbed Vegeta by his leg and swung him into the ground. Blood escaped from Vegeta's mouth on impact. His opponent pointed a finger at him, which white energy began to form at its tip. All Vegeta saw was the color of the energy blast before fading into darkness.


	3. The Plan

The kids of the Z fighters stood on the Lookout with Dende and Mr. Popo. They all were very saddened at the events that just took place.

"They're all gone." Kitsune said. "Mom, Dad, Vegeta, Camino, Okara. They're all gone."

"Who are these people?" Gotenks asked.

"I don't know." Dende replied. "They're alien and very strong. That much is certain."

"How do we beat them?" Kakarot asked.

"I don't know that either. Even at Super Saiyan four, your father couldn't do it."

The entire group was silent. None of them knew what to do. Nothing like this had happened before.

"Now I know how Trunks felt when the Androids showed up and killed all of the fighters then." Dende said.

"What about my dad?" Gotenks asked.

"Well, technically he wasn't your dad but it was the same person." Dende said.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Years ago, back before all of you were born and even some of your parents, a sixteen year old half Saiyan from the future came to warn the fighters about a pair of Androids that were going to come and destroy them all. His name was Trunks. In his time, all of the fighters were dead except him. He came back into the past to warn us about them. After the defeat of the Androids and Cell Trunks returned to his time to defeat the Androids there."

"How did he defeat them?" Gotenks asked.

"He stayed in the past for quite sometime and got stronger by training with the fighters and training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"What if we did that?" Kitsune said. "What if we all went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and train in there? Would that help us in defeating these people?"

"It might but I don't know. These people are incredibly strong and spending 2 days in the chamber would give you two years worth of fighting in there but remember that your parents have spent their lives training and fighting and they were beaten with no problem." Dende said completely shutting down the idea.

"We have to try." Winry said. "We just can't let these people come after us and kill us all."

"The Dragonballs." Kaiya said.

"What about them?"

"We can use them to wish back our parents and then we will have a chance of beating them."

"What good would that do if they beat them once already?" Gotenks said.

"Because they beat us separately. If we fight them together then we can win."

"So what's the plan?"

"After we get done training the chamber, we'll go look for the balls and then wish back our parents to fight these people. Plus we'll be stronger."

"It's better than not doing anything and letting them kill us." Winry said.

"I agree. Let's do this." Kakarot said.

2 Days Later

The group of kids came out of the chamber 2 years older. Dende came up to them smiling.

"Your parents would be proud." He said. "Here's a dragon radar so you can find the Dragonballs."

Kitsune took the radar from Dende, being the eldest, she led the group.

"What are you going to do, Dende?" Kisa asked.

"I'll stay here on the Lookout so you guys have a place to return to."

"The only place you guys are going to is the other world." A voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see the group of aliens hovering in the air. Dende leapt in between the kids and the aliens.

"GO! I'll hold them here." He said.

The kids were a bit reluctant to go but they did as they were told. One of the aliens broke from the group and headed for the kids.

"You aren't going anywhere." He said.

Dende extended his hand and fired a yellow energy blast from it. The alien saw it coming and stopped. The blast flew right past him only slightly nicking his nose. A smile grew on his face.

"This one has some power." He said. "And here I thought that we killed all the fighters."

"Of course he has power. He's a Namekian. They are usually strong. This one is the guardian of this planet. He won't be for long though. We'll kill him and the Dragonballs will be no more."

Dende's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes we know of your plan to use the Dragonballs to revive all of the fighters. It's useless and pointless. What's the point of bringing back people we had no problem killing in the first place."

"It's the act of trying." Dende said.

"Well no need to try. We like things to be easy and simple."

Dende gritted his teeth and charged.

The kids were a good distance away from the Lookout when a giant explosion erupted from the Lookout. The kids' eyes widened. They all stopped and looked at the Lookout in the distance.

The leader of the alien group held Dende by the back of his collar. Dende was still somewhat conscious but was fading fast.

"Apparently he wasn't strong enough. Now we can take our time finding those kids and eliminating them." He said.

_I hope that was a good enough of a diversion for you kids. Get the Dragonballs._

Those were his last thoughts before slipping into the darkness.

"I can't sense Dende." Kisa said.

"He's dead?" Winry asked.

Kisa nodded.

"This is just getting worse." Arisa said.

"Just hang in there. Once we find the Dragonballs everything will be fine." Kitsune said.

The seven kids put more of their ki into their flying ability and flew faster through the air to find the seven purple Green Star Dragonballs.


	4. Seven minus Two

The kids of the strongest warriors on Earth flew through the night sky. They were tired but their stomachs were full. They were able to stop someplace and eat while they hid their power levels. They had found the three star and seven star balls. According to the radar the one star ball was nearby.

"Hey, let's touchdown here." Kitsune said. "The one star ball is down below.

The other six nodded and they all descended to the ground below. Once they had landed, it didn't take long for them to find the green starred ball. Arisa looked up into the tree and saw the ball stuck between two branches. She lifted herself up and grabbed the ball. A slight smile grew on her face. She was only four balls away from getting her parents back. She rotated in the air and tossed it down to Kaiya who was carrying a bag that held the other two.

At that moment, the alien attackers appeared behind Arisa. One of them grabbed her head and snapped her neck. The others didn't even have time to react.

"ARISA!" Gotenks yelled.

Arisa fell from the air and slammed into the ground below. Gotenks could see that Arisa's pupils were faded and nothing was left of the young quarter Saiyan's life. Gotenks clinched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"She didn't even have a chance." He said.

The infuriated Gotenks' short hair spiked up and turned gold with the same color aura around him. He shot from the ground and attacked Arisa's murderer. The alien dodged the attacker and grabbed Gotenks by the back of his neck.

"You're number two." He said as he lifted Gotenks in the air.

Gotenks squirmed in the alien's hands trying to get out of his grasp. The alien brought down the quarter Saiyan and slammed him into his knee breaking his back. Gotenks' life rushed out of him along with his breath.

"GOTENKS!" Kitsune yelled.

"Aren't you getting tired of yelling your friends' name for no reason." The alien said as he tossed Gotenks' lifeless body off to the side. The son of Trunks and Marron landed a few feet away from Arisa's body. The other kids grew angrier by the second. Kitsune, although full of rage and hatred, had a clear head.

"Let's get out of here." She said.

"We'll just follow and we're faster." One of their opponents said.

Kitsune put her hands up to her head, spread out her fingers with the middle finger only centimeters away from the corners of her eyes.

"Solar Flare." She called.

A blinding white light emanated from her and temporarily took the sight of her enemies. She turned and flew off with the remaining kids in tow.

The five kids shot through the air at high speed. As fast as their power levels could take them; would be a more appropriate term. Kitsune led the way. She couldn't believe what was happening. All of their parents were dead and they just lost two of the kids. She fought her insides desperately to keep from crying. The others needed someone to be strong for them and she had to be that person.

_Who are these people? What do they want? Why are they doing this? Why can't the universe be in peace? The universe is so big, so why can't people leave each other alone?_

Kitsune was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to feel the Dragon Radar vibrate when it picked up another Dragonball's signal. Kisa was right behind her and heard the beeping.

"Sister, the radar is beeping." She said.

Her sister's voice brought her out of her trance and she realized the radar was indeed going off. She glanced at the screen and saw that the four star ball was near their position.

"It's the four star ball. It's only a few miles from here. Let's get there as fast as we can."

The others nodded and they pushed out even more ki energy to fly faster through the air.

Meanwhile, the ten aliens landed outside of the remains of Capsule Corp. It was their base of operations for the time being. They walked through the broken doors and stepped over debris and bodies. They walked into a large open room where three females were chained to the wall. Two of them were black haired and the third had blue hair. They weren't in the best of shape. Cuts and bruises littered their bodies. The leader of the aliens walked up to the three hostages.

"Once this planet is conquered, you all will become slaves of the Orion Empire."

"Why?" Videl asked mustering up her energy.

"Why, what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because we conquer planets and add them to our empire. We were constantly at war with a group of beings call Wintas. As I understand it, your strongest warriors faced off against three of their kind. One of them being Frieza."

Bulma's eyes widened and images of Frieza shot through her mind.

"At the death of King Cold, the Wintas didn't have a leader to lead them as ultimately the entire species was annihilated. Just like the Saiyans. Frieza ran the Planetary Exchange and once he died the Exchange fell apart and we took over their planets and systems. This planet will be the next to join the Orion Empire." The leader cupped Bulma's chin. "And you my dear will be my own personal slave."

Bulma spit in his face and was rewarded with a backhand across hers.

"We'll stop you somehow." Videl said.

"With what? The children that run away each time they see us. We've killed two of them already."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the three female hostages gasped with wide eyes.

"We do plan to take out the rest of them, it's just a matter of time before we find them."

The leader turned around and walked out of the room followed by his nine subordinates, leaving the three women alone to their tears.

The ten aliens stepped into the death and destruction filled outdoors. "Let's find the rest of the brats and kill them before anything can happen."

The others nodded before they all took to the skies in search of the five remaining children.


	5. Two Different Types of Trouble

The five remaining children now had six of the seven Dragonballs. They were still saddened by the loss of their friends but they had a plan. They knew they'd see their friends and family again once they made the wish. But it didn't take away from the fact that it was tragic. Not to mention that they'd succeed in getting all the Dragonballs before they were all killed off. They were so close and didn't want to be denied. They flew through the air en route to grab the last Dragonball which was still a few miles away. They were in the wind filled countryside in between North and East City.

"The six star ball is up ahead." Kitsune said.

"How far away?" Kaiya asked.

"About a mile or so." Kitsune replied.

Then suddenly Kitsune's eyes widened. Kakarot noticed his sister's distress.

"What is it, sis?"

She didn't respond immediately. The thoughts of her mission ran through her head and what was going to happen if the Orions caught up with them. She feared that they wouldn't make it in time. She had every intention to make this plan work. To her there was only one way to do it. Not to mention she was the oldest daughter of Scatter and Bra and what would they think if she just ran away everytime. "Here." She said handing the radar to her brother. He took it with a confused look on his face. She stopped and hovered in the air. The others did the same. She turned around and faced the opposite direction.

"They're coming."

"I'm staying." Kakarot said.

"No, go with the others. I'll hold them here so you can get the Dragonball."

Kakarot handed the radar off to Winry. "No, you can't handle them yourself so I'm staying."

A slight grin appeared on Scatter and Bra's eldest daughter. She was glad that she wasn't handling this alone. "Fine, the rest of you go. Including you Kisa."

Kaiya grabbed Kisa, much to her protest, and the three of them took off leaving Kakarot and Kitsune alone to face off against the Orions. Kisa wriggled free of Kaiya's grip and took off in the other direction back to her siblings.

"KISA! COME BACK!"

Kisa didn't listen she wanted to help. She hasn't done much since this whole thing started and she was fed up with feeling worthless. She was always being rescued or taken away but she was a Saiyan and she'd be damned if she was just going to stand there and let her brother and sister be killed without her helping. Kaiya just hovered there watching her friend leave.

"Come on," Winry said. "We have to get the last ball."

The two of them flew to get the final Dragonball.

Kisa arrived back to her siblings much to their surprise.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave." Kitsune said.

"I want to help. We're family so we need to stick together."

Kitsune and Kakarot smiled.

"Let's do this." Kakarot said as his smile disappeared.

They turned their attention to the oncoming Orions. The three pair of eyes began to turn green and their pupils disappeared. Their hair lifted and spiked up. A golden aura surrounded them then their hair glowed a bright gold. They had powered up to their Super Saiyan states. The Orions stopped only feet away from the Saiyan children.

"Tch, what are you going to do?" One of them asked.

Without responding to the question, the three of them put their hands down to their hips and began a kamehameha cadence.

"KAAA-" Kitsune started with her echoing voice.

"MEEE-" Kakarot said with an echoing voice.

"HAAA-" Kisa said with her voice echoing as well.

"MEEE-" They said in an echoing unison as blue energy formed in their hands. Blue light escaped from between their fingers. "HAAAA!"

They thrust their hands forward and fired the blue beam from their hands.

Winry and Kaiya were still in the air when they felt the shockwave from the blast. They turned their heads as they flew and saw a giant explosion in the place where their friends once were.

"Come on, the six star ball is down below."

The two survivors descended to the ground and almost immediately found the final Dragonball. Kaiya picked up the ball. The two of them got a little excited that they had completed most of their mission. They only had to summon the Dragon and bring back everyone.

"Hurry up and put them all together." Winry said.

Kaiya pulled out the other balls and placed them together. The stars inside the balls glowed. Just as Kaiya was about to call forth the Dragon, she heard a slight scream. She turned around to see that Winry was now in the clutches of the Orions. Some of them looked slightly beaten up and bruised due to their encounter with the three siblings.

"You guys were too slow and now you'll die as failures." One of the said.

"Hurry up, Kaiya." Winry said.

"Shut up." One of them said as he back handed Winry across the face.

Blood leaked out from the corner of her mouth.

"I dare you to do that again." Winry said almost with a smirk.

It was like her Saiyan side was beginning to come out. The Orion punched her across the face as he held on of her arms. The one holding her other arm punched too. Winry gritted her teeth as her anger began to emerge from within.

"What are you going to do now?"

Winry let out a giant scream as her eyes changed color and her hair shot up and turned gold. The sudden eruption of energy caused the two Orions holding her to fly backward.

"What in the…?" One of them said.

Winry stared down the Orion group. She looked back at Kaiya who looked like she was in a trance and still hadn't done anything yet.

"What are you waiting for? Make the wish now." She demanded as she charged head long into battle.

That snapped Kaiya back to reality and she turned back to the Dragonballs. "COME FORTH, DRAGON!"

The sky turned dark and the seven balls glowed then a beam of energy snaked its way towards the sky. Winry did her best to keep the attention of the ten Orions on her and not on Kaiya but it was a bit hard due to the fact that there was a giant dragon hanging around.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" The Dragon asked in its monstrous deep voice.

"I WISH FOR EVERYONE WHO WAS KILLED BY THE ORIONS TO COME BACK TO LIFE!" Kaiya yelled to the dragon making sure it heard her.

"THAT WILL USE ALL OF THE STARS ON THE DRAGONBALLS." The Dragon said.

"I know."

"AS YOU WISH." It's eyes glowed and then faded. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. UNTIL THE NEXT SUMMONING."

The Dragon glowed then vanished back into the starless Dragonballs. Kaiya looked around waiting for something to happen. She turned around to see Winry still fighting and decided to help out. She powered up to Super Saiyan and joined the battle. The sky remained dark and clouded. Then lighting started to light up the clouded sky. Then multiple beams of light shot from the sky and in separate directions. Three of which landed on the battle field separating the Orions from the two Saiyan children. The smoke cleared and revealed Scatter, Camino and Okara. Scatter pointed to the Orions and with deadly venom in his voice.

"You're in trouble."


	6. Five Minus Five Plus Four Equal One

The Orions were not worried at all when it came to fighting this group of warriors. They couldn't be faulted in their logic for thinking that because they had beaten and killed them a few days ago meant that they could do it again now.

"Just because you were wished back doesn't mean that you can win this time." The Orion leader said.

"You obviously don't know anything about Saiyan physiology." Scatter said.

Two energy balls formed in his hand and then he merged them together as he stood in the stance that everyone knew as the kamehameha stance. Scatter began his cadence.

"KAAA-"He said as he powered up to Super Saiyan. "MEEE-"He continued as he leveled up to Super Saiyan 2. "HAAA-"He said as his hair got longer and was now at Super Saiyan 3. "MEEE-"His blond hair shortened and turned black and the energy ball in his hands turned red. "HAAA!"

Scatter shot the red beam at the Orion leader. One of his subordinates pushed him out of the way and was dissolved by the beam.

"So they actually killed one of us."

Scatter held up one finger. "That's one."

"And that's all you're getting." The leader shot back.

Okara leapt into attack and fought two of them at once. One of them charged forward as Okara began shooting energy balls at him. The Orion flipped over her and threw a punch at her. She dodged it by leaping back but the other one was there to attack. Okara knew of this and threw up her hands to block. She turned around and fired another energy blast at him. The Orion dodged and mimicked her action. Okara dodged and roundhouse kicked at him. The Orion ducked and rolled out of the way. The other Orion came in throwing punches at her. Okara dodged by doing a back hand spring. Once she recovered she began firing more energy blasts. The Orion ducked and dodged out of the way just as the other Orion came out of no where and landed behind Okara. The Orion came in with a downward punch but missed Okara due to her rolling out of the way and then springing to her feet. She held her hands to her hip and gathered her ki energy.

"Kaaa-meee-haa…"

She was cut off by one of the Orion's grabbing her and then kicking her up into the air. The Orion ran up and leapt off the back of the other and appeared in front of Okara. He brought his hands above his head and just needed to get in closer by a few more feet so he could attack.

Suddenly, Trunks came swooping in, slicing through the Orion with his sword. The two pieces of the Orion hit the ground hard, knocking up dust and debris. Okara was surprised at Trunks' s sudden appearance. They landed on the ground side by side. Ion and Kaiya came running up to them.

Trunks looked to the leader of the Orions. "That's two."

Camino appeared in front of another Orion. The startled Orion leapt back to a safer distance. Camino spread his arms wide as if he was going to do Vegeta's final flash attack. Two red balls of energy formed around his hands.

"Ready?" He asked as he launched the attack.

The two energy balls weaved around one another heading straight for the Orion. The Orion dodged the attack by leaping over them. The Orion became arrogant and charged at Camino. The human lifted his finger and rotated it. The Orion stopped his assault and turned around. The two energy balls were on an intercept course with him. They had changed their direction when he leapt over them. The balls slammed into him and caused an explosion. The white haired alien stumbled out of the smoke cloud. Camino prepared another attack. Before he was able to execute it, he felt someone leap off of his shoulders. He looked up to his golden haired daughter in the air with her arms spread wide. Energy formed around her hands. He knew what attack she was going to do.

"Akanami-HA!"

She slammed her hands together and a red beam shot out, striking the Orion and blowing a hole through his chest. The lifeless Orion fell over face first. Winry landed and placed a victorious foot on the dead alien's head. She grinned widely and stretched out her arm with two fingers extended forming a V.

Goten and Trunks stood back to back, each facing an Orion opponent. They both lunged forward to attack but missed. The two Orions landed on the branch of a nearby tree.

"Three of us may have fallen but no more."

Just then an explosion erupted behind them, sending them into the air. Vegeta appeared, with his arms crossed, powering up to Super Saiyan 4. The two Orions recovered in the air and charged at Vegeta. The formerly dead Saiyan grabbed both of them by their necks. Green energy formed at Vegeta's palms as a devious looking grin appeared on the Saiyan's face.

"What did you say about no more will fall? FINAL SHINE!"

The two Orions were engulfed in the green energy from Vegeta's final shine attack.

The five remaining Orions backed up away from the Z fighters. At this point, more of the Z fighters had arrived or were just arriving. Bra, Pan and Ion landed. Kitsune, Kisa and Kakarot followed seconds later and they were followed by Gotenks and Arisa. Even Gohan showed up to help out.

In a power yell, Scatter powered up to Super Saiyan 4.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Scatter said.

"I couldn't agree more." The Orion leader said.

He outstretched his arms and grabbed the outstretched arms of the two Orions next to him, who in turn did the same to the other two Orions. The leader pulled the four of them in and in a flash of blinding light the five Orions were no more and in their place stood only one Orion. He stood taller and more muscular than the other ones.

"He must have done some sort of fusion technique." Camino said.

"You're right." The Orion said. "No one can stop an Orion once they've done this technique. I will finish you all off."

"We'll see about that." Scatter said putting his hands down at his hip collecting his ki energy for a Kamehameha wave.


	7. Diversion

"I'm glad your guys gave us a bit of a warm up. They showed us what they really had. Nothing." Scatter said as he continued to charge up his kamehameha wave. He leapt into the air and then stopped about a mile up.

"What do you think that is going to do?" The Orion asked.

"KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE…."Suddenly, Scatter disappeared and then reappeared directly in front of the Orion. "HAAA!!!"

Scatter unleashed the beam at point blank range.

"You did it, dad." Kitsune said.

Scatter would like to believe that but he could still feel the Orion's power level.

"No, he's still here somewhere. I can feel it." Scatter said.

Suddenly, a hand shot out of the dirt and grabbed Scatter's ankle. Scatter only had time to look surprised before he was pulled underground.

"Daddy!" Kissa called.

The Orion then leapt out of the ground.

"Now, who's next?" The Orion asked.

Trunks came at him with his sword but the Orion sidestepped him and then roundhouse kicked him into a nearby tree. Vegeta, Gohan and Goten came in as well, throwing punches and kicks to land a hit but only a few landed but it wasn't enough to damage the Orion. Their opponent grabbed Gohan and Goten, smashed their heads together, dropped them and then went at it with the Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta. The Saiyan king kicked the Orion across the face, then leapt back and landed a few feet away.

"You know, I used to call myself the prince of all Saiyans but I then realized that I had become king when my father died. It just took awhile for me to change it. Now you're messing with the king of all Saiyans. "Vegeta's right hand had a glowing green ball forming in its palm. "FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"

Vegeta threw his right arm forward, launching the attack. The green beam slammed into the Orion, creating an explosion and a cloud of smoke. Vegeta smiled for a second, until the smoke cleared. The Orion was still there. Vegeta gritted his teeth.

"Damn it."

Before Vegeta could do anything else, the Orion attacked him, punching him in the stomach, stunning the Saiyan king. The Orion then kneed Vegeta in the chin, grabbed him by the neck and launched him into the air.

The Orion turned his attention to the kids of the group and fired a giant energy beam at them. They didn't have time to move before it hit. A figure appeared in front of them and threw up an energy shield to protect them. It was Vegeta.

He used the remaining of his strength to power the shield. Once the beam dissipated, Vegeta lowered his arms and powered down.

"I'm too nice." He said before passing out.

Pan and Bra came up from behind the Orion in the early stages of releasing a kamehameha wave. They both released the wave into the Orion. He stumbled around from taking a direct hit but recovered enough to release his own attacks into the two women. Okara, Ion and Leeta came up throwing punches and kicks. Leeta took an energy blast to the face before being kicked in the chest and sent flying into a tree. Ion and Okara backed up.

"Let's do fusion." Okara said.

Ion nodded.

They stood in the appropriate positions and moved towards each other. Before their finger tips could touch, Ion was kicked in the head and Okara took an energy ball to the chest.

"FUUUU-sion HA!" Two voices said behind the Orion.

He turned around to see a Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks.

"Now you will face a third level super Saiyan." Gotenks said.

The fusion of Goten and Trunks took off for the Orion. He fired multiple yellow energy balls at their opponent.

"Rapid Death Missile Barrage." He called out.

The Orion did his best to avoid the attacks but he was ultimately hit by the energy blasts. The attack caused a cloud of smoke to spring up. Once the smoke cleared, Goten suddenly appeared behind the Orion. He reared his arm back to backhand the Orion. He swung his hand and nailed the Orion in the back of the head. The Orion disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What the…"

The Orion appeared behind Goten, who just had enough time to turn around before being kicked across the face. The kick was so hard that it separated Goten and Trunks from their fusion state. Camino and Gohan came running up together. Gohan leapt forward to throw a few punches while launching energy balls. Gohan threw a punch that went over the Orion's head, which in turn, came up with a punch to Gohan's stomach.

Camino leapt up into the air just above Gohan with his arms spread out with red energy forming around them.

"AKANAMI-HA!"

Once he slammed his hands together, he shot the red beam and nailed the Orion square in the chest. Once Camino landed, he slammed his hand to the ground causing some shadows to rise from the ground. All of the shadows took the form of Camino. They were black and grey clones of him. Camino and his clones leapt towards the Orion from all directions.

The Orion ducked on the initial attack and then repeatedly punched the next clone in the face and upper chests, releasing lightning bolts into the clone every time he struck him. The clone disappeared from the damage taken.

The first clone that attacked him came up behind him but the Orion spun around and roundhouse kicked across the face, sending the clone spiraling away. Two more clones came up for an attack but the Orion dodged their first attack and then flipped over them and drove his elbows into the base of their necks, dropping them both. The Orion turned around just as two red energy balls that were weaving around each other struck him in the face.

He held his face in pain and stumbled around. Camino came up with a follow through attack. However, as soon as he was within attack range, his face was grabbed by the Orion. He then was slammed into the ground and then jumped on.

Camino screamed in pain as the Orion jumped on him repeatedly. Finally, the Orion leapt off of the human and then kicked him to the side landing near Vegeta. The kids surrounded the Orion.

"You're too arrogant to see." Kitsune said.

"To see what?"

"THAT WE'RE OUR PARENTS' KIDS!" She screamed as she powered up. The other kids followed her and powered up as well.

They all collected their ki energy and then they all released their attacks at once, pounding them into the Orion from all angles.

"Keep on him. He's almost finished." Kitsune said.

The Orion was down to one knee and then suddenly he thrust out his arms, sending a powerful shockwave against the beams and then ultimately the children who were knocked back. They tried to get up but the shockwave he sent out was a powerful one.

"How are we going to beat him?" Kisa asked.

Kitsune leaned up a bit, trying to think of a way to beat him. Then a voice in her head began talking to her.

"Kitsune."

"Dad." She whispered.

"Do you remember the story I told you how we beat the mirror Kakarot and Vegeta?"

"Yes." She said in her head.

"I want you to gather the rest of the children for this attack. It will be enough to beat him. Although it requires time to prepare. I'll distract him while you do it."

"What, no more?" The Orion said.

Then he heard a voice chanting something. He looked around to see who it was but the fighters were down. Then he looked to the ground.

"HAAAA!"

"Damn it." The Orion said as he leapt into the air to avoid a red beam firing from the ground. Suddenly, a figure shot from the ground in a balled up position then he shot his arms and legs out as he powered up. It was Scatter still in his Super Saiyan 4 state.

"As if the ground is going to keep me contained." Scatter said.

He raised his hands above his head with his right hand over his left. Yellow ki energy form around his hands.

"MASENKO-HA!"

Scatter launched the attack at the Orion who barely had time to dodge it. His arm was caught in the attack and it was burned up pretty good just like his face from Camino's attack. Scatter followed up with his attack throwing punches and kicks at the Orion who was doing the same thing. It seemed that all of their attacks were just blocking the other's attacks.

While, the fight was going on, Kitsune gathered the rest of the children just as her father told her to do and told them of the plan. They all agreed and took to the air to prepare themselves for their ultimate attack.

Scatter and the Orion continued to trade punches and kicks. Scatter was low on energy as it was but he had to keep the Orion occupied while the kids got ready. So far he was doing a good job. The Orion hadn't noticed that the children were above them instead of on the ground.

Suddenly, the Orion felt something above him. He looked up to see the children in a circular formation with their hands raised forming a giant ball of energy.

"What the hell?" He asked. "I can't let you finish that."

He kicked Scatter across the face and then took off for the children.

"Oh no." Scatter said as he recovered from the kick and took off after the Orion.

The Orion was within attack range when Scatter appeared in front of him. The Saiyan shot an energy beam into the chest of the Orion sending him down back to the ground.

"I'm your opponent. Not them." Scatter said as he flew back to ground level.

He landed on the Orion and punched him repeatedly. Then the Orion pushed the Saiyan off of him and took to the air. He wasn't very far from the ground when he felt something grab his ankle. He looked down to see Scatter holding it.

"Not happening." Scatter said as he slammed the Orion into the ground. He stood on top of the Orion and held his arm behind his back to keep him subdued. The Orion kicked Scatter in the back, causing him to roll off of him and then he attempted to get back into the air. He actually got into the air before being grabbed by Scatter and pulled back down to the ground.

"What did I just tell you?"

"Dad, we're ready." Kitsune said.

"Release it." Scatter said.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. Just do it."

With only slight hesitation, the children launched the Spirit Bomb towards Scatter and the Orion. The Orion's eyes widened as the Spirit Bomb got closer and closer. The giant blue sphere slammed into the ground and drove its way across the land until it exploded. All the Spirit Bomb left behind was I giant trail of destroyed earth then leaving a giant crater when it exploded.

The kids landed just as the rest of the fighters were getting to their feet.

"Where's Scatter?" Bra asked.

"He was holding onto the Orion when we released the Spirit Bomb. I don't think he got out in time." Kitsune said.

"You don't mean that he's…" Okara said.

"No I'm not." A voice said behind them.

Scatter appeared from behind a tree. His three kids ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"How did you…?" Kitsune asked.

"I used instant transmission to get away just as the Spirit Bomb hit. You kids did a nice job of that."

"You kids look a lot older too." Ion said.

"That's because we trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before the final battle." Kaiya said.

"Looks like we gotta catch up on some birthdays." Camino said.

"I'm all for it if there is going to be plenty of food." Scatter said.

"There's never enough food when you're around, Scatter." Okara said.

"Yeah, you're right. Speaking of which, who's hungry. Being dead creates an appetite. This is the second time I've been dead and both times I got really hungry."

"Party at Capsule Corp." Trunks said.

"I'm game." Goten said.

"Well, quit talking and let's go then." Vegeta said.

Everyone looked at Vegeta with confused looks on their faces.

"What? Scatter is right. Being dead does make you hungry." He said before taking to the sky.

"You heard Grandpa, let's go." Kitsune said as she and her siblings followed their grandfather.

The rest of the Z fighters also leapt into the air and headed home.

The End.


End file.
